


The Dark Sauce And The Light

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aaaaand Commence with Kink Parade, And Rey's Body, Creme Anglaise, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Play, It's All Pretty Much Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Photographer Ben Knows His Way Around The Kitchen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sauce Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, because art, death by chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: Rey finds herself the subject of another of her boyfriend's photoshoots...dressed in nothing but Crème Anglaise and "Death by Chocolate" sauce.With such a fine dish just begging to be tasted, what's a man to do?





	The Dark Sauce And The Light

**Author's Note:**

> A loving shout-out to TazWren and ChristinaTorbrook, who gave this fic their attention. Your time spent on my foodporn is appreciated! <3 
> 
> To all the Thirsty Reylos™ out there! It's good to be in such fine company.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Below. An actual photo of me, watching in morbid fascination as this fic wrote itself dirtier and dirtier, unable to stop the raging dumpster inferno from happening...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun, and don't forget to try the sauce.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had all started innocently enough.

 

Rey had breezed through his door, her tirade about having to work late halted in its tracks by the flickering, golden ambiance of candlelight and the luscious scent wafting from his kitchen.

 

Her mouth watered instantly, inhaling to taste the air as she mindlessly closed the door. The stresses of her day fell away, tension ebbing from her muscles as she drifted down the hall to the kitchen. There, she found her lover decked out in a dark green apron, stirring a vanilla-scented _something amazing_ on the stove.

 

“Ben,” she breathed, “what _is_ that, and when do I get to taste it?”

 

He handed her a coated wooden spoon and she licked it without further question, eyes fluttering closed at the velveteen perfection that greeted her tongue.

 

“Oh, my god, this stuff is positively orgasmic,” she raved, failing to notice his smirk as he scraped the tiny beans from a vanilla pod into a bowl.

 

It had all started innocent enough. But now, as her breath hitched into a staggered gasp, the low light flickering all around her splayed out body, it was decidedly something else.

 

 _For the sake of his art,_ he’d said, waltzing her slowly around the kitchen, the corner of his lips betraying him only a little.

 

And she—caught in the smolder of his dark stare with the taste of seduction on her tongue, she with her nostrils filled with heavenly fragrance and his fingers tracing the arc of her ribs—she had said _yes_ , the word falling from her lips as easy as breathing.

 

Now she lay on her bed of black felt, half-dazed with want of him and subject to the heady mix of being cherished and objectified all at once.

 

He’d woven a spell over her, the sultry, trance-like notes of sitar music and the play of shadow transforming his living room into a hedonistic temple built for sin.

 

The young priest with his ebony black hair was not her boyfriend - he couldn’t be with that primal blaze in his eyes, his lupine stare promising to make of her a proper sacrifice.

The air entered her lungs in a hitched gasp as a decadent stream of crème anglaise coated her nipple and oozed slowly over the curve of her exposed breast. Her ribcage twitched in response, unable to stay still as the creamy warmth dripped over her, gliding in luscious ribbons over her skin. She shifted and the drop cloth crinkled softly beneath the black felt on which she lay.

  
“Be still,” he admonished, a trace of amusement betraying the sternness of his command.

 

She blinked slowly, seductively at the lens of his 55mm Nikon, trying to entice him to abandon the device that mandated distance between them.

 

He eyed the liquid chocolate that striped the taut dip of her waist, sinking a canine into his lower lip as he set up another shot.

 

The picture she made framed in his viewfinder was hot enough to melt steel. Her body was streaked artfully with dark and light sauces, positively beckoning him to come and sup of her, to taste the sinful masterpiece he created. His cock was so hard it hurt.

 

_Dressing her with these celebrated flavors was downright gluttonous. It was almost unfair; she was already the most alluring girl to ever have lived...she needed no additional guns in her arsenal._

 

But he’d stripped her anyway, his hands gentle as he bound her amidst a backdrop of black, slowly re-dressing her inch by glorious inch with dessert sauce fine enough to make the angels weep.

 

_What he did was best summed up as blatant, hedonistic gratification._

 

He smirked, feeling justified in all the worst ways.

 

“Goddamnit, Ben,” she moaned softly, “hurry up and take your pictures!” Her delicate hands pulled lightly at the silk scarf that knotted them, keeping her arms high over her head. “I _need_ you.”

 

His gaze raked over her body. Every feminine curve was painted with enticement, taut muscles straining lightly under all that decadence.

 

Abandoning his tripod, he riveted her with a burning-hot stare as he poured a thin stream of molten chocolate over her ribcage, letting it mingle some with the ivory cream that he’d splashed down her belly and over the round of a hip.

 

“And what is it,” he murmured, using his finger to stop the flow, “ _exactly_ , that you need?” He gave her a sideways glance before crouching low to offer a taste of his chocolate-covered finger.

 

Her eyelids lowered as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. The rich, silken taste melted over her tongue, triggering a release of endorphins and making her hum. She laved at his finger, teeth scraping lightly, doing her damnedest to show him what he was missing. _How she so thoroughly cleaned his skin, leaving not a single drop._

 

He watched her with the intensity of a hunting tiger, his eyes blown to black, skin painted gold in the firelight. When he finally pulled his finger back, she released it with a wet _pop_ that had his cock straining with envy.

 

 _This photoshoot was doomed_.

 

He seized his camera from the tripod and knelt next to her on the floor, smoothly pulling his black tee shirt over his head and hucking it carelessly.

 

Her hips responded, shifting as a distilled pang of lust rippled downward at the sight of his broad, well-defined chest. The muscles of his arms flexed as he settled on his side, aiming to get a few shots of her from a low perspective.

 

“Tell me,” he commanded, looking through the viewfinder. “ _What_ do you need?”

 

_Ah. He wanted to play this game._

 

She tilted her head back, her eyelids fluttering demurely as she entreated him, her voice low and husky. “I need your mouth, want your beautiful lips all over me.” Her back arched, the very picture of exemplified need. 

 

The camera shutter clicked softly.

 

“Never in my life have I seen a dish so fine,” he murmured, “and never again will anything compare to the feast you make tonight, my love.”

 

He paused to gaze at her, his stare direct and unblinking. “I wish you could see yourself... how ravishing you are… enticement personified.”

 

She bit her lip to stifle a moan, golden eyes shining with unshed tears. His restraint slipped a little more as he captured the perfect longing on her face, the struggle she felt.

 

“My lips you shall have,” he promised, changing angles. “But now tell me… is that all you want tonight?”

 

Rey exhaled in a sulky huff, her want mounting to something near to painful.

 

_How did the saying go? All is fair in love and war…_

 

“I need your cock,” she crooned, enunciating each silken word. “I want you to work _every_ … last… _inch_ of it inside me.”

 

Her reward came in the throaty sound of his groan, the sight of his brows furrowing in agony.

 

_The things she asked for._

 

His blood burned hot, lust circulating through his veins, reddening the corners of his vision as he focused on her dripping limbs.

 

“I’m going to fucking annihilate that tight little pussy tonight, and every neighbor I have is gonna hear it go down.”

 

His words and the low dangerous tone he spoke them in hit her like a slug to the chest. She felt a gush of juiciness between her thighs, felt it brim and overflow. She exhaled shakily.

 

_What’s a forest fire without a little napalm?_

 

Pulling her knees up, she rubbed her thighs together, teasing him blatantly. “Is that how it’s gonna be? You gonna fit it all in tonight, hmm? Come over here and show me how that works…”

 

“Done,” he said quietly, snapping a final hasty shot to capture the luscious drip of her arousal down the cleft of her rounded buttocks, sweeter and more prized than any sauce in this galaxy or the next.

 

He let the sight of her sex brimming over guide him, prowling over on all fours to the bound goddess in the corner. The muscles of his shoulders rippled in the flickering light as he closed in on her, his unblinking stare close to predatory.

 

“You talk a mean game, _pussycat._ Did you mean what you said?” he breathed, licking his lips.

 

Her heart was knocking hard against her ribs as she parted her thighs to admit him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as his hands connected with the sensitive skin of her thighs, tracing them in a gentle bid to open further.

 

His dark head dipped low between her spread legs, hot breath fanning her sex in a hasty introduction of what was to come. “Are you gonna take it all, hmm?”

 

She hadn’t time to brace for it as he speared his tongue directly into her. She arched and cried out in surprise, starting to writhe but suddenly locked in place by the two enormous hands that seized the back of her thighs.

 

“Ben!” she cried, gasping, tugging uselessly at her silken bonds as he began to slide in and out, fucking her insistently with his tongue.

 

She keened in shock, her thighs held wide apart to allow him plenty of access. Crazily, the immobility increased her arousal, that and the way he was holding her spread open. He ceased to penetrate her, now swiping through her sensitive folds to wrap his plush lips around her clit. He sucked, tongue licking through the pressure as her mind floundered in shock at the telltale build of imminent submission.

 

_Already!? What had it been, thirty seconds? A minute?_

 

The suction on her sex increased, his devious, wonderful tongue lashing at her as he pressed her legs wider, nearing the point of discomfort.

 

“Ohhh, oh, oh baby, I… you…” she squeaked, breaking off as she reached nirvana, wiping out her ability to do anything but wail wordlessly, her whole lower body jerking erratically in his grasp as electric bolts of pleasure coursed through her.

 

Her hips shuddered and twitched under his onslaught, his mouth still so busy as he instigated her meltdown. A jet of liquid arousal shot from her clenching sheath, startling him as it hit the underside of his jaw.

 

He groaned emotively as he realized—he’d achieved that finest pinnacle, wringing from her an orgasm so forceful, it mimicked that of a man.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Rey,” he managed, the words rushed, “baby… _honey..._ ” he murmured, praising her in between bouts of feasting on her luscious sex.

 

When her cries softened into moans and he finally let up, the vise of his hands turning soft, releasing her from the unyielding spread he’d locked her into.

 

With immense effort, he refrained from licking too close to her drenched entrance, wanting to save all that goodness to ease his way in. With a last hungry lick to her clit, he looked up, surveying the sugary scene.

 

Her eyes were hazy with afterglow and she writhed in slow motion, lips parted and flushed. _Such a sight._ “This pussy of yours, baby…”

 

He said it warningly, as if she were in some sort of trouble. “This pussy is the most desirable sweet of all. There is nothing, _nothing_ I could ever coat you in that would rival your taste… your scent… the delicacy of this pretty little pussy of yours.”

 

The air left her lungs in a soft whoosh and her lashes batted. “Ben,” she faltered, her voice gratifyingly weak already. “ _Please_ …”

 

Who was he to deny the request of his goddess?

 

With a quick motion, he shrugged out of his pants and at last began to prowl up over her, pausing to hover, his tongue extending to swipe a taste of chocolate sauce from the smooth plane of her belly.

 

He licked his lips as the dark, rich flavor bloomed through his mouth, mingling with the taste of her. ”Mmmm…” he rumbled, “fucking _indecent_.”

 

_Too much more of this heroin and I’ll OD…_

 

He smirked to himself, continuing to stalk higher. He let his cock brush along, sliding wetly up the smooth skin of her inner thigh.

 

Her breathing sped, eyes bright with unmet need as she watched him advance.

 

He paused inches over her right breast, staring at it a moment before flicking his dark gaze up to her face. She obeyed the unspoken command, her back arching up to offer him a crème anglaise-coated nipple. His lips parted and he claimed it with a throaty growl _,_ tongue lashing at her, cleansing her skin of every drop of the sublime, creamy taste of vanilla. _Heavenly._

 

Chills broke over her body. Crazily, she could feel the warm, wet tug of his mouth all the way down between her legs, drawing forth another surge of moisture. His cock, like the rest of him, was massive, arriving quickly at its destination. Heat blossomed in anticipation, and she spread her legs wider for him.

 

The silky skin of his head bobbed in the wetness of her cleft, dwarfing the petals of her sex. His eyes met hers, narrowing with pleasure as he teased them both. “Feel you,” he breathed, reveling in the liquid velvet rub of their skin. “So fucking _wet_ … I’m gonna baptize myself in this ocean.”

 

He licked his lips, freezing her with a wolfish smile. “You ready to _sanctify me?_ ”

 

The smooth, deep purr of his voice was so sexy, but he didn’t give her time to answer, _on purpose_. The words had only registered, her stomach just beginning to tighten with anticipation as his hips unleashed his immense cock in a steady, forward thrust. Her mind short-circuited as his girth parted the muscles of her sheath, widening her inch by inch.

 

Arms pulling at her restraints, she keened wordlessly as he delivered the best high in the world. Again, louder now, needing the outlet like never before as she drowned in the rapture born of those first, achy, incredibly sensitive strokes. He pistoned again, pushing even deeper, causing her nerve endings to buzz like crazy. She wailed his name as intense gratification swallowed all other thought, the heavy weight of his cock wedged deep in her channel.

 

He groaned, lost in the wonderment of her. How she made room for him, he’d never know. She was so petite, her delicate frame making him look half a giant next to her. When they’d first beheld each other naked, he’d experienced a moment of fear that they might literally be physically incompatible. Chemistry was an incredible thing, however, her body greeting him with a sea of silken moisture, stretching to accommodate him with an elegance that tripped him up every time.    

 

He bit his lip on a whimper as he pulled out, relishing the tight tug of her before sinking back in. He gathered her head in both hands, entreating her softly.

 

“Rey… sweetheart… that fit…” He groaned again but remained earnest as he stared into her glassy eyes searchingly. “Is it okay, baby?”

 

She nodded vigorously, lips flushed and parted but with no words to give. In the absence of his motion, she writhed a little, trying to inch down his shaft a little farther.

 

He smirked at her, savvy with what she was trying to do. “You want it all, don’t you…”

 

It wasn’t a question as he began to work her, absolving the ache he’d so skillfully created. He stayed deeply seated, tapping repeatedly at the back of her cunt, softening her further, the velveteen head of his cock knocking at her door… pleading the case… doing his damnedest to convince her pussy to take more...

 

He curled low to capture a nipple, intent on working multiple angles. The rich, heady taste of dark chocolate swamped his mind and he groaned loudly. His breath was cool against her sticky skin, warm where he sucked at her, his mouth opening wide as it moved around the sensitive curve of her breast. He slurped and licked and sucked, glorying in the succulent flavors as he devoured her.

 

Still he pumped, feeling her soften further. He paused eating at her sticky breast to swear softly as another inch of him submerged into tight, liquid heaven.

 

She was pleading mindlessly, her words blurring at the edges as he fucked her ever-so-gently. The fervent sound of her voice moved him, and without pausing his work at her breast and cunt, reached up to pick at the knots that bound her. With a soft whisper, the silk gave way. Instantly, her hands found their way to his head, delicate fingers threading through his hair, anchoring her amidst the growing storm.

 

Another lick to gather créme anglaise on his tongue and he was back at her mouth, kissing her deeply and delivering the sublimity of vanilla as his cock pumped steadily between her legs.

 

Her mind was misfiring at how incredibly sexy it was to add such a taste to those sinful lips, their make so luscious and suggestive, she’d embarrassed herself by staring way too long on that first fateful date they’d had.

 

The indulgence of it overloaded and she broke free of his mouth lest she drown in pleasure. “Oh my god, Ben, more, _deeper_ ,” she commanded breathily, lifting her thighs up to grant him better access. He obeyed, holding her hips as he thrust harder, grinding the head of his cock into the deepest part of her. Her body cooperated, supplicant to the magnificent rod that worked it so diligently.

 

He groaned, head tipping back as his eyes closed in bliss. “That’s my baby, such a good girl taking it so deep for me,” he praised, feeling how close he was to burying himself to the hilt in her tight little sheath. The way she responded physically to their lovemaking was such a turn-on; her pussy getting wetter and wetter as she continued to give ground, her body slowly but surely molding to a flawless fit. Even so, he could count on one hand the number of times he’d achieved total submersion in her.

 

“This was your plan all along,” she accused breathily, gasping as his tongue licked at her sternum, his cock sinking into her again and again.

 

His answer was a throaty, animalistic growl of affirmation.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his teeth sink into the side of her neck, euphoria lighting through her as he bit and sucked at her hungrily. The response was instantaneous; her nipples tingling, the muscles of her cunt tightening in praise. She moaned, her hands pulling at his broad shoulders, trying to get him even closer.

 

Their chests and torsos slipped against one another in a mingling of sauces. Any chef worth their salt would be scandalized by the fundamental culinary sin they committed, the celebrated recipes of decades of kitchen alchemy besmirched by the writhing of their bodies.

 

Ben reveled in the debauchery, purposely rubbing his chest into the sticky mounds and valleys of her body, gleefully making an absolute mess. Releasing her throat from his attentions, he braced his elbows and raised up, slowing his pace to roll into her with long, deep strokes.

 

“So close, baby,” he whispered, pinning her with a direct, unblinking stare as the whiskey gold of his eyes zeroed to black. His lips were parted and red as he pushed incrementally deeper, just feeling the first touch of their groins. He stared deep into her eyes, narrowing as he strained, teetering on the threshold of being fully sheathed.

 

Rey’s breath came in pants, her mind steeped in salacious bliss, her cunt utterly stuffed with his cock. It was hard, _so hard_ to keep eye contact with him when he was fucking her so slow and deep and all she wanted was to turn her head to the side, caving to the intense feelings that swamped her.

 

“Let me in,” he commanded, his voice low and impassioned. He tracked a finger up her chest and offered a taste of heaven. Her lips opened, taking his offering into her warm mouth and sucking at it enthusiastically. His cock thrummed, so tight and deep within her that they felt merged into one.

 

“That’s my baby...take every last _inch_ …”

 

Her love-stoned eyes fluttered as her cunt obeyed, so wet and supple as she answered his call. She was slowly being undone by the sight of that strong body smeared with dessert sauce, gorgeous muscles rippling beneath an amalgam of chocolate and vanilla as he worked incessantly between her legs.

 

“Open for me, Rey,” he breathed, his eyes trained down on her, commanding her with a look that softened her further.  

 

Her whimper turned to a loud moan around his finger, the indulgent taste flooding her mouth as his groin began to grind at her clit.

 

The intense concentration on his face began to break into one of bliss as she panted around his finger, alternating between using him as a bit and suckling enthusiastically.

 

_“Open…!”_

 

With a final push and a heartfelt groan, he submerged to the hilt.

 

Their eyes rolled back in unison, both overcome by the intensity of full immersion.  

 

After an endless moment of savoring the intensive throb in stillness, he stroked her cheek with infinite tenderness.

 

She looked up at him tremulously and saw how his eyes were molten with lovelight, the sight spearing straight through her.

 

“So good for me, baby, so good taking all of me,” he choked out, his voice awed.

 

Her heart floundered as her pussy gripped at him possessively. “Please,” she managed, “Ben, _please!_  I need you.”

 

“Shh,” he crooned, “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Lowering himself, he claimed her swollen lips, meeting the soft thrust of her tongue with his own.

 

He was as shaken as she, their moans tenderly devoured by deep, emotive kisses. The meet of their hips crowned the long, hot slide of his strokes as he took her fully.

 

Each one keyed her up further, the pleasure building with every connection. Her nails sank into his sides, moans becoming frantic against his lips as her thighs tightened around his waist.

 

Reading the glorious signs, he released her mouth. His cock responded to the way her muscles gathered around him, anointing her with a surge of precome.

 

“Let me hear you, Rey,” he growled, his hips gathering speed, propelling increasingly ruthless thrusts. “Sing for me,” he commanded, his voice a rich, throaty growl that raised goosebumps all up her sides.

 

Rey gave him what he asked for, her voice calling out, passionate, wordless cries that rang through the heated air. She clung to him for dear life as her world tilted on its axis. He engulfed her like a hurricane, his powerful body moving over her with unrelenting force, each forward thrust staggering in its rapture.

 

Burying his face in the soft nimbus of her hair, he inhaled the rich scent of her, her delicious skin the high note amongst the heady fragrances of dark chocolate and creamy vanilla. His lips sealed open-mouthed upon her throat, sucking at her as he pistoned into the juiciness of her cunt.

 

She arched beneath him, and with a final broken cry left the plane of the earth behind, given wings by the pure, unadulterated rapture that he instigated. It blinded her, the stars bursting behind eyelids squeezed shut, carried by the long, heavy slide of his cock, the warm wet kiss at her neck and deviant serenade of wet slapping as she was fucked lovingly.

 

The sight and feel of her coming was all he’d needed. She was exquisite in release, her beautiful face rapturous, nails sunk deep in his skin as her sheath undulated like magic around the length of his cock. He could feel his response boiling up in a surge of wild pleasure, all control flying before the vanguard of an explosive release.

 

Her name was a prayer on his lips, his massive body shuddering, vulnerable as a child as her body pulled forth the first explosive jets of his come. He gathered her tight to him, cradling his beloved as the world all around ceased to exist. There was only her, and her, and her.

 

His thrusts had stilled and she could feel how his shaft throbbed and twitched within the sleeve of her cunt. She licked her lips, moaning his name softly as she writhed in salacious bliss, knowing that he pumped spurt after spurt of his seed deep into her womb.

 

It was a turn-on of the most primal sort, her mind flooding with animalistic satisfaction at the way he filled her, even as she claimed him in turn. She gripped his leonine head as he shuddered above her, within her. His eyelids were lowered almost demurely as aftershocks of ecstasy rolled through him.

 

“Jesus, baby…” she breathed, beginning to shower him with adoring kisses. “You couldn’t just be hot as fuck, hmm? You had to be the world's most incredible lay, too, and then,” she broke off, smearing a stripe of chocolate on his lips and kissing it off hungrily, “on top of it all, be a closet motherfucking Saucier…”

 

He laughed softly, finally raising his eyes up to meet hers. “I couldn’t think of a better use for old family recipes.”

 

With a sudden roll, he flipped them over, seating her atop him. He reached over and snagged the carafe of crème anglaise, pulling it within easy reach. His eyes sparkled challengingly up at her.

 

“Care to try your hand at it?”

  
  
  
  
  


~*~

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  



End file.
